


Whispers In The Dark

by hemustbeprettylo_ki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Loki, BAMF Tom Riddle, Bad Dumbledore, Creature Fic, Dark Fae Severus Snape, Dark Veela Draco Malfoy, Dark Veela Lucius Malfoy, Extreme Cannon Divergence, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am not sorry, I basically put myself and two friends into this, I have royally fucked up the timelines, Lion King (1994) References, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki is a Good Bro, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Modern Setting-But only for the band references, Multi, OC-centric, Slightly more sane Voldemort/Tom Riddle, Wizards are clueless/useless, Young Gellert Grindelwald, so much gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemustbeprettylo_ki/pseuds/hemustbeprettylo_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at summaries and I'm sleep-deprived, sue me. </p><p>Ingrid Grace Lowe is not who she thought she was. Elladora Jordan Prewett is in serious danger. Amphitrite Roberta Tonks is desperate to get her family out from an evil overlord's influence. Harry Potter is abused and manipulated. Hermione Granger is scared and alienated from her peers. Ron Weasley is hurt and misguided.<br/>How does a Dark Lord, his followers and Prophecy foretelling the downfall of two people Ingrid cares about fit into the equation?<br/>Only two things are certain: The future of Magic herself is in peril and Albus Dumbledore is not to be trusted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: The Letter in Green Ink

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Harry Ppotter fanfic centred around two friends and I, inside the HP universe. I guess you could say this is a Do-Over fic.

**_ Chapter One: The Letter in Green Ink _ **

 

Ingrid stared at the slightly yellowed parchment in her hands. Her blue eyes wide and disbelieving; surely this was some kind of practical joke, there was no such place, there was no such thing as magic…was there?

“Ingrid, have you got lost on the way to the letterbox?” A masculine voice called jokingly. Ingrid felt a smile wash over her face: that was her dad, always joking and laughing like he never grew up. Her dad had to put up a façade whenever his wife, Clara, and daughter, Evangeline, were home but with Clara away on a business trip for five weeks and Evangeline away at her fancy private boarding school in Southampton, Ingrid and Robbie were free to act as they pleased.

Ingrid wasn’t actually related to any of her family: she was the daughter of Robbie’s adopted sister, Joanna, who had passed away just after Ingrid was born and named. Joanna was found on the streets by Robbie’s parents when he was seven and Joanna was five and Robbie’s older sister, Caroline, was twelve. No one knew who Ingrid’s real father was and no one knew exactly who Joanna was and where she had come from.

“Coming dad, hold on.” Ingrid called back; her voice wavering slightly. At only eleven years old, as of the 19th of January, Ingrid was an incredibly young sufferer of severe anxiety and depression that had suddenly come on when she was nine. Robbie was accepting; he took everything in his stride and tried to help Ingrid overcome her problems without dosing his adoptive daughter up on Prozac, however Clara’s approach was very different. As a high standing Council woman, Clara immediately got permission to place Ingrid on the top of the range medication available which had the unfortunate side effect of making Ingrid put on weight that would not come off. Her figure resembled the Ancient Greek idea of beauty, a slightly plump body and rounded hips that had developed early.

Sighing shakily, Ingrid picked up the rest of the post and walked through into the rustic farmers’ kitchen. Robbie was at the hob, flipping a Scotch pancake over with a metal spatula. His hair was cut quite close to his head and the original dark colour was flecked with patches of grey and silver. His moustache and connecting beard and stubble were completely white with the odd speckles of grey. Robbie was very fit for his age of fifty one, the only indicator of his actual age was his hair; his arms were muscular and covered in colourful tattoos of dragons, crosses, roses, skulls and twisting black vines. His left arm held a multitude of snakes and one was wrapped around a skull. For some odd reason, Clara had never actually seen Robbie’s tattoos. It was almost like she looked straight past them, Clara and Evangeline had made their hatred of tattoos very clear. Clara had ranted at Ingrid for two hours after Ingrid had gotten her second ear lobe piercings done as an early birthday present from her adoptive great-Auntie Barbara on Robbie’s side of the family.

Clara had yet to realise that Robbie worked as a very successful tattoo artist and licensed piercer in the music instrument shop/tattoo and piercing parlour that he co-owned with Ingrid’s legal godfather and his best friend, Genie, and employed Robbie’s two nieces, Claire and Liz, from his older sister Caroline. How, Ingrid had no idea, but Clara and Evangeline were absolutely oblivious to the truth.

 

Ingrid placed the rest of the post on the table and sat down on one of the chairs, clutching the envelope that felt like parchment. “Dad,” She said softly; Robbie made a sound of acknowledgement. “Do you know anything about this?” Ingrid asked; holding up her letter. Robbie turned and glanced at the yellowed envelope; the spatula dropped out of his hand with a clatter and he grinned and whooped, rushing over to Ingrid who was stood stock-still.

“Oh I never thought I’d see the day!” Robbie exclaimed; his blue eyes wide and slightly misty as he hugged Ingrid tightly.

“What,” The blonde haired girl asked. Robbie chuckled softly.

“Open it, and then I’ll explain.” He urged. Ingrid frowned but obeyed regardless. Ingrid’s sceptical blue eyes glanced over the dark green spidery writing on the front of the envelope.

 

_“Miss I Lowe,_

_Second Biggest Bedroom_

_19 Station Road_

_Knowle_

_Solihull”_

 

Ingrid frowned again as she read the green writing aloud. “This is weird, dad.” She said softly; Robbie just beamed at her.

“Go on, open it.” Robbie insisted. Ingrid worried her lip with her front teeth before flipping the letter over and cracking the scarlet wax seal. It looked like some sort of crest with a snake, a lion, an eagle and a badger featured on the seal.

“If this explodes, I’m blaming you.” Ingrid joked weakly and pulled out two pieces of thick parchment.

“Read it,” Robbie said; his voice suddenly soft and wistful. Ingrid was about to when the smell of burning reached her nose.

“Dad, the food’s burning!” Ingrid exclaimed; leaping to her feet, Robbie swore and darted over to the hob and turned out the gas ring. He gingerly used a clean spatula to lift the burnt remains of a pancake out of the pan. Ingrid couldn’t help but let out a little giggle. Robbie shot his daughter a mock glare and she bit her lip to contain her laughter, her faux spiderbite piercings moving on her lip. “Okay, okay, I’m reading it aloud.” Ingrid said holding her hands up at her adopted father’s mock stern face.

 

“ _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards”_

Ingrid shot an incredulous look at Robbie; magic didn’t exist, did it? She rolled her grey eyes and continued to read the first page of parchment aloud.

 

“ _Dear Miss I Lowe_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on the 1 st of September. We await your owl by no later than the 31st of July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress.”_

“I don’t have an owl, Dad and it’s later than the 31st of July.” Ingrid pointed out; Robbie chuckled softly.

“Don’t worry, it happened with Joanna, a professor came and took her to Diagon Alley and told her all about Hogwarts and the Wizarding World.” Robbie explained patiently.

“Wait, what, my birth mother was what, a witch?!” Ingrid yelped in shock. Robbie smiled sadly and nodded, he wiped his hands on the tea-towel that was strewn over his shoulder.

“Yep, you haven’t exhibited any signs of accidental magic so I presumed that you were of magical blood but were what the Wizards call, a Squib.” Robbie said; his voice soft and soothing as he crouched in front of his adoptive daughter. “Trust me darling, I was going to tell you but,” Robbie paused and shrugged softly, “But you never showed any signs. Joanna was always levitating things and changing the colour of her hair.” He laughed; suddenly taking a wistful, nostalgic tone.

“I understand…I think.” Ingrid joked weakly and Robbie smiled encouragingly.

“Right, I’ll see if I have any of Joanna’s old robes left for your trip to Diagon in a few days, it usually takes the professors a while to get round every Muggle-raised child, I think green will suit you nicely,” Robbie half-rambled.

“Robes, Muggle-raised; what the hell is that supposed to mean?” Ingrid asked incredulously; Robbie chuckled and apologised.

“Sorry I keep forgetting. Muggle is the term for a non-magical person who is not from a magical line. You would most likely be known as a Muggleborn or Half-Blood considering we don’t know who Joanna’s parents were.” Robbie said; straightening up and heading out the kitchen. “Come on love, it’s time to start your Wizarding Customs education, they don’t teach it at Hogwarts apparently and Joanna was very vocal about her objections to propriety not being taught.” Robbie continued; his voice fading as he jogged up the stairs. Ingrid lingered in the kitchen and smiled at her father’s obvious excitement before following him up the grey carpeted stairs to the loft that had been converted into a private study for Robbie as Clara had taken the front room as her personal office.

 

Now Robbie was rummaging through a pile of old boxes and sheets of paper in the corner of the loft-come-office, cover sheets and dust was going everywhere, Robbie looked as though he had bathed in the stuff and his hair was now grey all over.

“Right, here we are!” Robbie declared cheerfully; hauling a box over to his oak desk where Ingrid was sitting patiently. The box was actually a trunk, its original colours might have been black and silver but it was now a very battered looking shade of grey. “This was your mother’s,” Robbie said; his chest puffing out in pride. “Admittedly it could use some restoration work but it will serve a purpose until we can get to Diagon Alley and get it fixed or get you another trunk, I know your mother had quite a bit of money in her Gringotts accounts.” Robbie was back to rambling again as he opened the trunk using the key with a handle shaped like a snake.

“You keep mentioning Diagon Alley but I have no idea what you’re going on about, also, Gringotts? I’m presuming it’s some sort of bank or storage facility?” Ingrid said questioningly; her eyebrows rose and she seriously began to question Robbie’s sanity due to the slightly maniacal gleam in baby blue eyes.

“Oh how idiotic of me,” Robbie muttered. “Diagon Alley is kind of like the magical answer to a High Street, with shops and restaurants and things like that, this is where you get your wand; you buy it from Ollivander’s. Gringotts is the Wizarding bank, run by Goblins. Right, back to your class education, in this world there are three different social classes. There are Muggleborns, a magical child born from two Muggle parents, Half-Bloods, so that can be a magical parent and a Muggle parent, or a magical parent and a Muggleborn parent and then there are Purebloods. To be a Pureblood you must have at least five generations of Magical parents not including you. In the Pureblood world, the top of the top are the Sacred Twenty Eight who have been classified as those who have been ‘truly pure’ up till 1930. Wizards and Witches from these families are known as; let’s use an example from Joanna’s time at Hogwarts, Regulus Black from the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black.” Ingrid’s brain hurt from trying to process that much information.

“So what families are in the Sacred Twenty Eight?” She asked curiously; the slightly feral grin that Robbie gave her made Ingrid regret that particular question.

“The Sacred Twenty Eight are as follows.” Robbie said; his voice surprisingly calm and collected for once. “Abbot, Avery, Black, Bulstrode, Burke, Carrow, Crouch, Dorcha, Fawley, Flint, Gaunt, Greengrass, Lestrange, Longbottom, MacMillan, Malfoy, Nott, Ollivander, Parkinson, Prewett, Rosier, Rowle, Selwyn, Shacklebolt, Shafiq, Slughorn, Travers and Yaxley.” Robbie listed; Ingrid was about to speak when Robbie continued. “Now the Weasley family were considered to be a part of the Sacred Twenty Eight however in recent times, they have been labelled as Blood-Traitors due to a broken marriage contract between Houses Weasley and Malfoy leading to a feud that was still continuing when Joanna was at Hogwarts.” Robbie finished; his voice having dropped to a conspiring whisper. Ingrid blinked; there was so much to learn and such little time. It was the 27th of August today: she had five days to learn about the Wizarding culture before she was thrust into it. It was not fair at all and she had someone who knew a lot about the Wizarding World to help her, she dreaded to think about the kind of attitude that some Muggleborns would have going into Hogwarts.

“That’s a lot to remember, dad.” Ingrid said faintly; amusement in her eyes.

“Yep, it took Jojo, years to remember all the weird etiquette laws and things.” Robbie chuckled before sobering up. “Just remember something, when we go to Gringotts we must ask for an Inheritance Check, your mother never had one but she told me you needed to get one.” Robbie informed Ingrid. The eleven year old nodded. “She also told me to warn you,” Robbie said quietly; looking around as if someone was watching as he leaned down to whisper in his adoptive daughter’s ear. “Never trust Albus Dumbledore, take nothing from his office and always think of something else if you have no choice but to look in his eyes. Learn Occlumency and Legilimency as soon as you can; whatever they are.” He finished and straightened up as if nothing had ever happened. Ingrid was left to ponder what Robbie meant; said adult was now humming as he sorted through the trunk. Surprisingly the silk interior had stayed pretty much intact. The green silk was soft to the touch and little silver patterns had been embroidered into the material.

“Right darling,” Robbie announced suddenly; causing Ingrid to jolt out of whatever thoughts she had. “I believe it is time to educate you on the four Hogwarts Houses and their Founders.” He said; Robbie was back to being cheerful, there was no evidence of ther sombre mood he had possessed when whispering the warning to Ingrid. In his hands was a thick looking book, no, it was more like a tome and Ingrid groaned, dropping her head into her hands; she loved reading, but she was certain, as much as she loved him, Robbie was going a little overboard with her pre-Hogwarts education.

 

******

  

“Who founded Hufflepuff House?” Robbie fired at Ingrid who reluctantly put down her forkful of peas and rolled her eyes lined with black eye shadow and liner. Slipknot was playing in the background of the evening meal time atmosphere; they weren’t allowed to play heavy metal when Clara and Evangeline were home. Luckily Clara’s business trip had been extended so now she was going to be away until the Christmas holidays when Evangeline would return from her fancy, all-girls private school and Ingrid would come home from Hogwarts. The cover story was that Joanna had enrolled Ingrid in Joanna’s alma mater when she was pregnant and it was in her recently discovered Will, that Ingrid would go and learn there. All tuition fees had been paid for using a trust account set up prior to Joanna’s death for Ingrid.

 

“Helga Hufflepuff, she valued loyalty, humbleness and family, her House was created to fit those ideals.” Ingrid replied; quickly shoving a forkful of peas into her mouth so Robbie would have to pause in his questioning.

Three days had passed since the letter had come and she now had two more days to learn the basics of Pureblood mannerisms, should she ever want to associate with them. As of now, Ingrid had, had five panic attacks in the past two days and she could feel her brain’s sluggishness due to the medication she had been forced to take to ward off an incoming panic attack about ten minutes ago.

“Nice, okay that’s all four Founders, their Houses and their stories done; I think it’s safe to say that I have educated you to the best of my abilities and the Hogwarts professor shall be very impressed.”  Robbie said with no small amount of pride in his voice. Ingrid smiled softly as Robbie enthusiastically tucked into his medium rare steak.

“So when do you think they’ll send a professor?” Ingrid enquired; nudging at her mackerel, Ingrid was a strict pescatarian.

“Tomorrow, you’ll most likely spend the day in Diagon Alley then get a room in the Leaky Cauldron for the night before I take you to Kings Cross.” Robbie answered with a warm smile.

“It’s a long way from Birmingham to London.” Ingrid mused warily.

“Joanna insisted that this house was connected to the Floo Network and there’s always Side-Along Apparition.” Robbie said before tearing off a piece of bread and dipping it in the juices left by his steak. Ingrid wrinkled her nose at Robbie’s bad table manners as he sucked sauce off his fingers noisily. A small meow by her feet, made Ingrid look down. There curled around her ankle was her British Blue and Moggy crossbreed cat, Loki; his bright green eyes stared at her as he meowed again and launched himself into Ingrid’s lap. The eleven year old hissed as his needle-sharp claws dug into her legs. Robbie stared at Loki before shaking his head and chuckling.

“You could take him to Hogwarts: they allow rats, cats, toads and owls. We’ll buy you an owl and you take Loki as well.” Robbie said. Ingrid beamed at Robbie; she loathed the idea of leaving Loki behind.

“Could I take him to Diagon, I think it’ll do him good to recognise magic?” Ingrid asked with a grin as she ran her hands through Loki’s fur; the cat arched his back into Ingrid’s soft touch, meowing softly.

“I don’t see why not, though why you treat him like an actual human is beyond me.” Robbie agreed; muttering the last part and shaking his head. Ingrid just grinned and huffed in false annoyance.

“Loki is the most intelligent animal I have ever come across; don’t you remember when he saved me from getting mugged?” Ingrid said with an arched brow; Robbie sighed reluctantly and nodded. They had found Loki five years ago, he was sick and injured but with patience he was nursed back to health. Two years ago, when Ingrid was in the reception area of the tattoo shop, an armed robber entered and attempted to steal the cash register and hurt Ingrid. Loki had leapt onto the criminal, clawing, hissing and spitting; the robber dropped his gun and Genie and Robbie both incapacitated the criminal and phoned the police; Loki refused to leave Ingrid’s side for two whole days and would only let Robbie near the traumatised girl for the next week.

The rest of dinner passed in relative silence and Ingrid helped Robbie clean up afterwards. Robbie exited the kitchen as Ingrid was finishing drying up to phone up Genie to get someone to cover for him should the professor come anytime soon. Ingrid smiled softly at the thought of Hogwarts; it seemed like it would be a magical place and maybe she could figure out just who her mother was. Ingrid thought it was be amusing if she was a long lost heir or something of that ilk, she could imagine Robbie’s shock at the thought that he grew up with a high lady of Wizarding society, Ingrid giggled and shook her head; that was far-fetched even for her vast imagination.

 

“Come on Ingrid, time for bed, you’ll have an early start in the morning.” Robbie said as he swung on the doorframe of the kitchen door. Ingrid placed the plate she was drying in its place in the cream coloured cupboard and turned to face the grinning tattoo artist.

“Night Dad,” Ingrid mumbled; hugging Robbie tightly before ascending the stairs slowly. Fatigue was suddenly washing over her, making Ingrid’s movements very sluggish.

“Night darling,” Robbie called up the stairs before trudging back into the kitchen; probably to call Genie. Ingrid smiled sleepily as she walking into her green and black themed bedroom, Ingrid couldn’t help but wonder when her adoptive father would come out as Bisexual and get together with Genie, her pseudo- Godfather who had come out some twenty years ago as a gay man. It was painfully obvious to Ingrid that both Robbie and Genie had feelings for each other but both men were completely oblivious to the other man’s feelings. Ingrid shook her head to get rid of her thoughts and began to remove her makeup before travelling into the bathroom to wash her face properly and brush her teeth carefully.

 

                Changing into her plain maroon t-shirt and black three-quarter pyjama bottoms, Ingrid glanced at her various posters to check they were still on the wall; Shinedown, Motionless in White, Black Veil Brides, New Year’s Day, Bring Me the Horizon and Escape the Fate all smiled down at the eleven year old. Yawning, Ingrid pulled her duvet, made for a double bed instead of her small twin bed, around her shoulders, her blonde hair standing out against the dark pattern of the bed cover.

********

 

Muttering curses under her breath, Ingrid rubbed her bleary eyes and slid her large black framed glasses onto her face, the purposefully distressed metal of the side frames glinted in the bright light of her black and silver chandelier. Ingrid glared at Robbie who was just grinning cheekily as he leaned against the battleship grey painted doorframe.

“Come on kiddo, up and at em’, we have a lot of work to do today and I reckon the professor will be here soon, so get dressed.” Robbie said before sliding out of the doorway. Ingrid groaned softly and Robbie swung back into her bedroom. “Also, limit the amount of band merch you wear, we don’t want to scare the Wizards in Diagon do we, Ingrid?” Robbie continued in a mock stern voice. Ingrid rolled her eyes, devoid of makeup and stuck her tongue out childishly.

“Fine Dad, do you mind getting me some tea and toast?” Ingrid asked in a false sweet voice and batting her eyelashes. Robbie rolled his blue grey eyes and sighed reluctantly.

“Well seeing as it is your special day, I can be persuaded to made tea and toast for you. Just hurry and get ready, okay Innie?” Robbie confirmed; using Ingrid’s nickname. Ingrid laughed and nodded her head, throwing back her black patterned covers and climbing out of the black and silver painted, wooden twin bed. Stretching and yawning noisily, Ingrid opened her wardrobe and slid across the false wall that led to another wardrobe filled with Ingrid’s more alternative clothing rather than the more modern and fashionable clothing that Clara and Evangeline favoured and had brought Ingrid despite her protests.

Searching through the clothing rack, Ingrid finally decided on a long, black t-shirt featuring a punk version of Alice, from Disney’s Alice in Wonderland and a pair of grey jeans with rips in the knees. Her usual combat-style ankle boots would suit for shoes and in case it got cold she had her slightly too big, Motionless in White hoodie that technically belonged to Vinny, the drummer of Motionless in White but he had lent it to Ingrid one night and never came to get it back so it was Ingrid’s now. If Vinny wanted it, he would have to come and find her at Hogwarts. Deciding to forgo her usual makeup that Ghost had so kindly taught her how to do, Ingrid put in her usual black diamante earrings and her faux spiderbites. Her cousin, Liz, had promised that if Ingrid still wanted piercings by the time Ingrid was seventeen, then Liz would be more than happy to do them for her.

  

Genie and Robbie awaited Ingrid at the kitchen table, Ingrid quirked an eyebrow at Robbie and the tattoo artist nodded. “He knows; Genie was best friends with Jojo too.” Robbie clarified and Genie grinned at Ingrid who had just taken her place at the table. A slice of hot buttered toast and a cup of PG Tips tea were placed on the table ready for her to tuck in.

“Thanks Dad,” Ingrid said before taking a gulp of her tea.

“Genie made the tea, you know because apparently my tea is like dishwater.” Robbie replied teasingly with a grin at Ingrid and Genie over his own cup of coffee. Upon further inspection, the mug he was using appeared to be Ingrid’s Hobbit mug, with a close up of King Thranduil. The print was chipped and missing in some places due to Robbie’s habit of putting it the dishwasher, it was not supposed to go in the dishwasher: it was supposed to be hand-washed. That was a fact that only Genie and Ingrid managed to remember. “I reckon you’ll be a Snake.” Genie said abruptly with a contemplative frown on his face.

“I beg your pardon?” Ingrid asked; her voice sounding half-scandalised, half-curious.

“Slytherin,” Genie clarified, “Either that or a ‘Claw.” He continued in his Brummie accent.

“A ‘Claw,” Ingrid repeated blankly, blinking at Robbie for explanation.

“Ravenclaw,” Robbie answered shortly whilst chewing on a mouthful of buttered bread.

“Dad, really; I did not need to see your food moving around your mouth like clothes in a washing machine.” Ingrid said flatly; her tone sarcastic and scathing.

“Definitely Slytherin,” Genie said quietly before taking a gulp from his own mug of coffee; most likely laced with some sort of brandy or whisky. Ingrid just shrugged before taking a bite out of her toast, she knew that the Hogwarts professor would most likely be here quite early considering that she would most likely spend the whole day in Diagon Alley and she couldn’t help but wonder at the oddities she might see.

“So anyway, how’s Ashes?” Ingrid asked curiously. Ashes was Genie’s male Rottweiler, he had to be at least seven but poor Ashes had been a rescue dog so his actual age was unknown, but they could guess on the condition of his teeth. “He’s doing great darling, I reckon he’ll be a bit put off that he can’t go to Hogwarts with you. But they don’t accept dogs, do they?” Genie replied in mock sadness. Robbie rolled his eyes as he finished he breakfast.

“I’m off to get dressed; don’t do anything I wouldn’t do whilst I’m gone.” Robbie said cheerfully as he excited the kitchen and bounded up the stairs with the exuberance of a much younger man. Genie and Ingrid watched Robbie leave with somewhat judgemental looks on their faces.

“Did you give him amphetamines again?” Ingrid said dryly; her eyes never leaving the stairs.

“Never,” Genie half-cried defensively and placing a hand over his heart; a retort was on the tip of Ingrid’s tongue, about to fly off and cut into Genie’s mental armour and then the doorbell rang clearly through the house. The professor from Hogwarts was here. Ingrid froze; wide eyed and tongue-tied. This was the moment her life would change, for better or for worse, she didn't know...and that scared her.


	2. An Adventure With Floo Powder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ingrid finally gets to Diagon Alley and many surprises lie in wait.

_**Chapter Two: An Adventure With Floo Powder** _

 

Professor Severus Snape was a very sour man: his black eyes seemed void of any emotion, his shoulder length black hair was limp and greasy, a hooked nose loomed over his other features and lines around his mouth and eyes made him look older than he probably was; he also had a very drawling speech pattern. Though, Ingrid couldn’t help but laugh when his eyes widened a fraction as he took in Robbie and Genie and their multiple tattoos and piercings, the piercings were mainly Genie who had a nose piercing in his left nostril, underbites, angel bites, and an eyebrow bar in his left eyebrow. Severus was currently standing in the living room as Robbie greeted him, Robbie then smiled broadly and gestured at Ingrid, it was time for her to officially meet her first Wizard and she was going to do it the proper way. Stepping forwards, Ingrid bowed and then returned to her normal upright posture, staring Professor Snape in the eyes. “Well met Professor Snape, the great Goddess will smile upon our meeting.” Ingrid declared in a clear, confident voice. For the second time in a very short amount of time, Severus Snape allowed his emotionless mask to fall slightly and his eyes widened in shock once more. Severus cleared his throat quietly and replied with the final part of the traditional and hardly used, Pureblood greeting. “Well met Miss Lowe, the great Goddess shall bless this meeting place.” He said in his usual drawling speech pattern. Ingrid smiled at Robbie who was beaming with pride, even Genie held a satisfied smirk on his lips. “I must confess; I did not expect to meet a Muggleborn who knows the traditional Pureblood greetings. It is very surprising.” Severus added; raising one eyebrow and glancing between the two adults and the eleven year old. Robbie shrugged gracelessly.

“Ingrid is the daughter of my adopted sister who we don’t know anything about. I followed the instructions she left behind in the event that Ingrid would ever display sign of magic. It wasn’t until her Hogwarts letter arrived a few days ago that I realised Ingrid did possess magic; Ingrid has had not bouts of accidental magic of my knowledge which was why I was reluctant to say anything. Joanna also left instructions for what should be done in Diagon Alley.” Robbie’s little speech completely juxtaposed his casual posture and the almost flippant hand gestures he was making but to Ingrid’s trained eye, she could see the steely resolve in the usually soft blue of Robbie’s eyes.

“Anything else I should know?” Professor Snape asked dryly.

“We’re connected to the Floo Network per Joanna’s orders.” Robbie replied smoothly. Once again, Snape’s black eyes widened minutely before he pulled the Pureblood mask he wore back over himself.

“I trust you have Floo Powder?” Snape questioned the two adults and one child. Robbie nodded at the Hogwarts’ professor.

“It’s in the safe that only I have the code for, Genie knew but he has the memory span of a goldfish.” Robbie replied; gesturing to his companion, Genie aimed a half-hearted glare at Robbie. “But I must confess, the last time I used the Floo Network must have been…God, I was nineteen the last time, I’m fifty one now…Merlin’s balls, it was thirty two years ago!” Robbie exclaimed after his mental calculations, Genie just sniggered at his childhood friend and oblivious crush. Ingrid just rolled her blue grey eyes and deposited herself on the sofa, pulling her black socks on and then padded past Professor Snape to grab her Bat Royalty Bat Wing platform boots to boost her not very substantial height. Snape couldn’t help but be impressed by the girl’s self-dependence and the way she carried herself. He could see that Ingrid suffered from some sort of anxiety condition as that had been revealed by the box of tablets left on the wooden cabinet containing what looked like a vinyl record player and a CD and stereo system with means to connect other devices as well. It was only the misplaced tablet that gave her away though; everything from Ingrid’s posture to the steely glint of resolve in her eyes reflected the typical Pureblood mask. Severus couldn’t help but smile inwardly as he thought of how his long-term friend Lord Lucius Malfoy would get on with the small girl…if she wasn’t a suspected Muggleborn. “Do not worry, I shall instruct you on how to use the Floo, but I must warn you, the first time is not exactly an enjoyable experience.” Severus replied with a cool smile. Robbie nodded in agreement and grimaced at his daughter and Genie.

“Is Genie accompanying us?” Ingrid piped up curiously; she inwardly hoped that the heavily tattooed and pierced man would agree.

“Of course, I’m not passing up an opportunity to see the Wizarding World. I wonder if they have any good music shops in Diagon…” Genie trailed off slowly as he became entranced by the prospects of getting a new bass guitar.

“Are you aware of the currency in the Wizarding World?” Snape asked in a slightly too sharp voice.

“Galleons, Sickles and Knuts: seventeen Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle.” Genie recited in a clear voice; a challenging smirk played on the edges of his lips and his dark eyebrows quirked into slightly devilish arches. Ingrid couldn’t help but wonder if the Percy Jackson Universe was real, would Genie be a son of Hermes; the smirk, upturned nose and arching eyebrows fitted the general description of the Children of Hermes.

Shaking herself out of the thoughts of works of fiction, albeit wonderful works of fiction that continued to influence Ingrid’s rather strange dreams, the young Witch knew they had more important things to do than stand around challenging Robbie and Genie’s magical knowledge and she had absolutely no intention of waiting for her pseudo-godfather to stop practically salivating at the thought of a new bass guitar. “Dad, can you grab the Floo Powder?” Ingrid asked, startling Robbie out of his various thoughts of horror, most likely regarding his slightly higher than average age to have a nine year old child, namely Evangeline. Ingrid supposed that he was correct, Joanna had been thirty-eight when she had given birth to Ingrid which wasn’t exactly the average age to be having children, especially considering that apparently Witches went through menopause earlier than Muggle women despite living lives that were extended by at least eighty years.

“Right, yes, Floo Powder,” Robbie said in broken syllables as he stumbled in the direction of the hidden safe behind a painting of the classic Harley Quinn from the DC universe. Snape, Ingrid and Genie respectfully looked away as Robbie entered the pin and retrieved a small pot of sparkling greenish, grey powder. A strong scent of sulphur rose from the pot and Ingrid wrinkled her nose at the off-putting smell.

“If you’ll please watch closely, I’ll demonstrate and then perhaps Mr Lowe would like to travel first?” Snape questioned with an arched eyebrow. Ingrid froze and cursed her forgetfulness.

“Wait, we’re taking Loki!” Ingrid exclaimed and spun on her heel. She let out a shrill whistle and within seconds there was a padding off tiny feet and a series of meows gradually getting louder as the crossbreed cat ran into the living room with his tail wiggling. Loki darted to Ingrid feet and with surprising agility; he leaped into Ingrid’s waiting arms. “Okay, we can continue now.” Ingrid said brightly as Loki wound himself around Ingrid’s neck and began to purr in contentment. Severus watched the girl and cat with an amused twitch at the side of his thin lips.

“Please, call me Robbie and I would be delighted to go first.” Robbie replied; the first half sincere, the other half was twisted with sarcasm. Ingrid smirked at her adoptive father as he took a handful of the Floo Powder whilst Professor Snape described how to use the Floo network. Robbie quickly snatched up Joanna’s old trunk that he had taken down that morning and stepped over to the crackling fire that Snape lit with a spell. Robbie threw in the Floo Powder. Instantly, the fire roared up and turned green, Robbie stepped into the flames and called out, “Diagon Alley.” The flames roared up and Robbie was gone. Ingrid blinked before grinning and Genie mirrored her expression.

“I’ll go next,” Ingrid volunteered as she stepped up and took a handful, like Robbie did, off Professor Snape who now held the pot. Ingrid threw in the power and stepped into the fire. “Diagon Alley,” She said in a sharp clear voice, carefully pronouncing each syllable. The fire roared up and green flames invaded her vision. Ingrid quickly shut her mouth and she was seemingly sucked into the chimney. She twisted this way and that, all the while her head span, she felt nausea rising and Loki practically screeched in her ear. She felt as though walls were caving in around her and squeezing her within an inch of her life; oh God, she couldn’t breathe!

Not a moment too soon, she was spat out of the fire and landed on all fours by Robbie’s feet. Coughing, Ingrid was helped to her feet and Robbie tenderly dusted the ash and soot off Ingrid’s clothes and the shaken cat around her neck, he also took the time to ease Vinny’s hoodie from Ingrid’s white-knuckled grip and shake the hoodie out. Ingrid shivered in revulsion at the memory of the Floo Network and vowed she would never do it again as she stroked Loki, the poor thing was still shivering on her shoulders and she found herself praying that he didn’t throw up.

“I know, Flooing is awful but Porkeys are so much worse.” Robbie said and Ingrid pulled a face before they turned to the fireplace inside a dingy looking pub as Genie tumbled out and landed on his stomach a few feet away from the fire, Snape appeared seconds later; Genie had yet to get up.

“Where is Genie?” Severus asked curiously as he brushed soot off his long black robes; Ingrid was jealous, Snape had managed to Floo without falling over and embarrassing himself, he’d made it look effortless.

“The floor,” Ingrid and Robbie replied in sync and pointing to where the man lay as Genie said at the same time,

“Down here,” His voice strained. Robbie just chuckled and helped the object of his affections to his feet. “I’m too old to be doing that.” Genie groaned melodramatically and Ingrid rolled her eyes.

“Albus Dumbledore was ancient when Joanna was in school and he’s probably still Flooing all over the place so that is no excuse.” Robbie half-berated his friend with amusement glimmering in his eyes. Ingrid took the time to observe their dirty looking surroundings as Robbie and Genie bickered playfully.

“Professor, where in Diagon Alley are we?” Ingrid asked; her nose crinkling up at the oily looking barkeeper and the smokey air that you could’ve cut with a knife. Loki had stopped his shivering and was instead kneading his claws into Ingrid’s shoulders over and over again.

“The Leaky Cauldron, London. You’ll be stopping in one of the rooms, then tomorrow you’ll be taken to Kings Cross Station where you will catch the Hogwarts’ Express from Platform 9 ¾.” Severus explained with an abnormal amount of patience for his usually snarky, sarcastic and down-right unpleasant self. Ingrid masked her apprehensive face at the thought of staying the night here, already she could see the usual crowd of drunks and one shifty looking man was selling possibly stolen items out of a very battered trunk. 

“Dad, Genie, do you want to get anything done today?” Ingrid asked rhetorically; half paying attention to the sheepish looks she was sent and half watching a pair of blond men, one older with long hair and one who appeared to be Ingrid’s age. Blond was not quite an accurate description though, Ingrid was blonde, a nice shade of ashy blonde but these men were almost silver blond, a type of hair colour only really seen in fantasy books. Well, Ingrid supposed that this new version of reality was a fantasy book to non-Magical people. As the blond males walked towards the strange group made up of an eleven year old, a sour Professor and two childish, tattooed and pierced men, Ingrid inclined her head in the way described by the book Robbie had made her read on Pureblood etiquette. The blond boy glanced up at his father, with his eyes slightly wider than what they were beforehand, and the older man regarded Ingrid with a cool, blank stare. The older man respectfully inclined his head to Ingrid and his son copied his actions. The pair came to a halt in front of Ingrid, Robbie, Genie and Snape. The blond boy was looking inquisitively at the cat perched on Ingrid.

“Severus, what an unexpected surprise,” The man said in a deceivingly soft voice. Severus smirked back at the man.

“Lord Malfoy, it’s always a pleasure seeing you. Good morning Draco, are you here to do last minute shopping?” Severus asked the blond boy, no he’s Draco now, and Ingrid catalogued their names.

“Actually, I haven’t got my wand or my robes yet, we decided to wait until the crowds died down a little; Mother’s in Twilfitt and Tattings so we’ll be meeting her there after we go to Gringotts.” Draco replied in an equally smooth voice. Ingrid could sympathise, she hated large crowds.

 

“Quite a sound decision,” Severus agreed with an inclination of his head. “I have been charged with guiding Miss Lowe here, around Diagon Alley. This is her father and her godfather.” Severus introduced.

“A Muggleborn,” Lord Malfoy assumed. Ingrid wrinkled her nose.

“We don’t know; I have no memory of my real mother or father for that matter. Until five days ago, I had no idea I had magic. I’m supposed to go to the bank and get an Inheritance Test.” Ingrid replied in place of Severus, who gazed down at the young Witch appraisingly.

“Did she leave you learning material as well?” Lord Malfoy inquired; though he would never admit it, he was interested.

“Kind of, she left a couple of books but what of what I know, Dad taught me.” Ingrid answered with a small but somehow dignified shrug.

“You’re adopted,” Robbie deadpanned with a smirk and Ingrid rolled her eyes.

“Anyway,” Ingrid drawled; directing her speech and Robbie and Genie, “We have to actually get shi-,”

“Ingrid Grace Lowe, don’t you dare use foul language in the presence of a teacher!” Genie said in mock sincerity and disgust. Ingrid half-turned towards Genie and shot the man an incredulous look.

“Fine, we have to get _stuff_ done. Are you happy now, Genie?” Ingrid amended; placing emphasis on the word ‘stuff’ and firing a droll look at a smirking Genie.

“Immensely so and please get your cat to stop glaring at me.” Genie deadpanned before his tone turned into something that sounded like pleading. Ingrid just smirked and stroked Loki’s silky greyish fur.

“Good Loki,” Ingrid said softly and Loki purred in response; butting his head against Ingrid’s chin and flicking his tail at Genie who gained a slightly offended look. Genie muttered something underneath his breath that sounded suspiciously like, “Bloody evil cat.” Ingrid really couldn’t disagree and Loki seemed to almost preen under Genie’s slightly faked ire; Genie really did think Loki was going to secretly kill them all, but he did seem to get on reasonably well with Ashes, Genie’s Rottweiler.

 

“Shall we go through; would you like to accompany us, Lord Malfoy?” Severus said; inviting his old friend if only out courtesy, Lord Malfoy would most likely not agree.

“I don’t see why not, it will give me an opportunity to see how in depth Miss Lowe’s knowledge of our world and customs are, are you agreeable with this Draco?” Lord Malfoy said coolly; he turned to face his son and Draco nodded politely.

“It would be my pleasure,” The young Heir replied. Ingrid smiled at the blond and Draco returned the gesture slightly hesitantly.

“If you’re accompanying us then please, call me Ingrid.” The eleven year old insisted stubbornly with her smile still on her lips.

“Then I must insist that you call me Lucius and my son, Draco.” Lord Mal- no, Lucius amended. Ingrid nodded formally; ignoring the irate hiss that Loki gave when Ingrid’s sharp chin dug into his body slightly. It was his own fault, he chose to drape himself over Ingrid’s shoulder and around her neck like Ingrid was a chaise-lounge and he, a king.  Severus nodded at the family of three and a cat, and the pair of Purebloods before spinning on his heel elegantly and strode purposefully to the door at the back of the Leaky Cauldron; his robe billowing around him dramatically. 

Draco fell into step beside Ingrid, his father followed Severus and Genie and Robbie brought up the rear. “That’s one of the reasons Severus’ nickname is the Dungeon Bat.” Draco murmured to Ingrid. The quiet snort that Ingrid gave only solidified the already growing friendship between the two.

“He lets you call him Severus?” Ingrid questioned; going through the door into an alleyway, where Lucius and Severus were waiting by a solid brick wall.

“He’s my godfather,” Draco answered imperiously and Ingrid blinked.

“That must’ve been cool growing up. Genie’s my godfather.” Ingrid said matter-o-factly. Draco looked at her in surprise. But whatever he was going to say was cut off when Severus withdrew a longish, black stick from his robe sleeve. ‘That was his wand, it’s not a stick,’ Ingrid mentally chastised herself. The professor turned to make sure Ingrid and her guardians were watching before tapping a sequence on various bricks of the wall. Draco watched without a change in his expression but Ingrid couldn’t help but gaze in wonder at the shifting bricks that moved aside to reveal the magical Diagon Alley. Thankfully, there were not that many people there and without any more prompting, Ingrid stepped through into the high street and smiled in jovial wonder. Draco once more fell into step beside the girl with Severus and Lucius leading the way to a large white building at the end of the alley- that must be Gringotts. Surprisingly, the two Wizards were now joined by Genie and Robbie; Lucius seemed very intrigued with whatever he was discussing with Robbie. Severus and Genie were more than happy to walk in silence.

“What were you going to say before the wall opened?” Ingrid asked curiously; glancing at Draco with an inquiring look. Draco ducked his head.

“I thought that Mr Lowe and Genie were together, as in a couple.” Draco admitted sheepishly as they trekked over cobblestones. Ingrid chuckled softly.

“I wish, Genie would be loads better than Robbie’s current wife, Clara, and their daughter Evangeline is a spoiled brat. She’s away at a fancy, all-girls private school at the moment.” Ingrid informed the blond boy. Draco nodded sagely as if he understood her situation. “You can call him Robbie by the way,” Ingrid added as an after-thought and Draco smiled, nodding his head.

“Are you getting an owl?” Draco asked; they were nearly at the large white, marble steps up into Gringotts. Ingrid nodded.

“Yep, don’t know what kind though. It also depends if Loki gets along with whatever owl I chose.” Ingrid laughed softly.

“I got Great Grey Owl last year for my birthday, he’s called Patroclus.” Draco said absently. “I’m sure an Eagle Owl or a Horned Owl wouldn’t be a bad choice.” The blond Pureblood advised. Ingrid nodded and considered the merits of gaining an owl as a familiar. She was certain that she already had one in the form of Loki. Said cat was glancing around Diagon Alley, purring constantly and letting out the occasional mewl.

“Would you be interested in helping me get my dad and Genie together?” Ingrid asked slyly. Draco smirked and he looked eerily like Lucius when he did.

“I would be delighted. As long as you help me get Uncle Sev together with my mother and father. They’ve wanted him to make a tri-bond with them but he is stubborn.” Draco chuckled.

“Deal,” Ingrid fired back at Draco and the two shook hands with matching solemn expressions on their faces as they reached the adults on the top steps of Gringotts.

“Whatever those two shook on cannot be good.” Robbie commented with a wary glint in his eyes. The four men shared a wary glance and Robbie and Genie shivered.

“I told you she’s going to be Slytherin.” Genie murmured his eyes wide and just as wary as Robbie’s. Lucius gained a curious look as his son and Ingrid drew level with him and Severus before Lucius pulled his Pureblood mask back on.

“Well now, we mustn’t waste any more time. Luckily there is hardly anyone here today.” Lucius said briskly and Ingrid couldn’t help but feel envious of his smooth dialect. Pausing, Ingrid glanced behind them, Lucius was right. Diagon was practically a ghost town with the odd Witch or Wizard dotted around the place. Draco and Ingrid had been far too involved in their plotting to actually pay enough attention to their surroundings.

 

 

Taking a short few moments to study the large, white marble building, Ingrid’s eyes focused on a bronze plaque with what seemed like a poem engraved into the metal.

 

_“Enter stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there,”_

Ingrid read the passage aloud and smirked as the poem became darker. “I wonder…” Ingrid said softly; cocking her blonde head to one side and her lips pulled down into an appraising frown. “Are we ready to go in?” She asked brightly as if her moment of pondering had never happened. The adults stared at Ingrid curiously but Draco was fighting to keep a wide, obviously bright, grin off his face, he was failing: miserably.

“Right, well,” Lucius said as he cleared his throat. “Into Gringotts we go, children.” He continued as the doors opened inwards, creaking softly as they did.

 

Ingrid's curious eyes were met with what seemed to be a huge atrium made entirely of marble. Glistening white marble mixed intricate swirls of shimmering black, silver and gold. Huge pillars supported the ceiling made out of what looked like polished granite. The lack of originality in the building material was completely swamped by the utter beauty of the interior of Gringotts. Words simply couldn’t delineate the utter magnificence of Gringotts. Ingrid’s awe did mildly juxtapose her criticism of the amount of marble.

High desks lined the walls, each with a small teller manning them. Ingrid guessed the wrinkled and not exactly aesthetically pleasing tellers were Goblins. A few Wizards stood in front of some of the desks, talking to the tellers but the other stations were empty. Most Goblins in the empty stalls were simply weighing out glittering jewels on pairs of what looked like gold scales.

“No matter how many times you see Gringotts, it still impresses you.” Draco muttered; winking at a slightly dumbstruck Ingrid. Ingrid glared at Draco who smirked at her mockingly.

The small group followed Lucius’ sure steps towards a free station. “May the great Goddess ensure that your gold will flow for eternity,” Lucius said in a clear voice. Ingrid was once again jealous of how the Malfoy Lord held himself. She supposed being a Pureblood and being raised to have confidence may have been something to do with it.

“Your enemies will tremble at your feet in awe of your power.” The Goblin replied; looking up from its work and smiling a shark-like grin at Lord Malfoy. To Lucius’ credit, he met the beady black gaze of the Goblin calmly whilst Ingrid, Genie and Robbie couldn’t help but shiver. Draco and Severus simply did not stare directly into the Goblin’s eyes but instead focused their eyes on a slight groove in the wall to the left of the Goblin’s left eye.

“If it were possible, I would like to pay for Miss Ingrid Lowe to have an Inheritance Test and I wish to withdraw some money from my son’s Vault 5680.” Lucius stated. Ingrid’s mouth dropped open in shock.

“Lord Mal-,” Ingrid paused at Lucius’ arched eyebrow. “Lucius,” Ingrid corrected before continuing. “I do not think I could let you pay for my Test, I have a Vault of my own that my mother set up for me. Do not mistake my protest for ungratefulness, I am very thankful, but I cannot accept such a favour.” Ingrid protested eloquently; putting her all into maintaining the Pureblood mask both Lucius and Severus wore almost constantly. Lucius’ mouth twitched into a smile.

“Miss Lowe, I insist. A young lady such as you should pride yourself on such eloquence. If it bothers you this much, you may repay House Malfoy by becoming an ally if you so desire. I am doing this because I will admit I am curious about your inheritance myself. Your features seem familiar but I cannot place them. I am sure my wife may have some idea once she meets you later on.” Lucius replied civilly although his voice was firm and left no room for argument. Ingrid was under no impression that Lucius Malfoy was doing this out of the kindness of his heart. Ingrid was certain that the possible alliance was just the start of Lucius' motivation to helping her.

Nodding her head, Ingrid met Lucius’ silver eyes unflinchingly; steely resolve glinted in her own blue grey eyes. Lucius smirked, inclined his head at Ingrid and returned his focus to the Goblin.

“The withdrawal has been made,” The Goblin said in his dry wheezy voice. A small brown pouch appeared on the desk; Lucius pocketed the pouch and nodded at the Goblin. “Would Mr Snape and Heir Malfoy like to follow yourself and Miss Lowe; the two Muggles can wait in the Waiting Room as the wards will not let them past the foyer?” The Goblin stated. Lifting Loki from Ingrid’s shoulders, Robbie and Genie smiled warmly at Ingrid before following a presumably Wizard guard into a room with a pretty boring brown door. The Goblin hopped down from the high desk and began to quickly walk over to a door seemingly without a keyhole. Draco walked beside Ingrid and as if sensing her rising panic he put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest softly. The taller boy was actually able to rest his chin on top of her head. Why did she have to be so small? Smiling up at Draco gratefully, the two followed the adults and Goblin into the room concealed by the door with no keyhole.

The door seemed to melt around them, as if it wasn’t actually there. Stumbling slightly, and trying to blink away the black spots crowding her vision. Ingrid glanced around the room.

Plain black walls made out of marble reflected the flickering light of the torches lining the walls and the floor was cold underneath Ingrid’s suddenly bare feet. For some reason, everyone’s shoes had been taken off and were deposited in a pile by the wall where the door was, the door that was no longer there. She already found herself missing the extra height her Bat Wing boots gave. Draco just snickered quietly at her put out expression.

 

“If you would approach the desk Miss Lowe,” The Goblin said in a high voice; Ingrid shrugged out from Draco’s arm and moved, or rather stumbled, over to the desk that had suddenly appeared along with a stone bowl, an A3 sized piece of parchment and a knife. Ingrid’s eyes snapped to the Goblin and her eyebrows rose in surprise. “Create a small incision on a finger; allow three drops to spill onto the parchment before letting any remaining drops fall into the bowl.” The Goblin instructed; Ingrid nodded and she recognised this small ritual was a Blood Magyk Ritual. Picking up the ceremonial knife, Ingrid gripped the hilt securely and glancing up at the Goblin once more, Ingrid sliced the pad of her right index finger; there was no sense in cutting the index finger of her dominant hand, her left hand.

Three drops of ruby liquid dripped onto the thick parchment and Ingrid moved her hand over to the bowl whilst watching, transfixed, as her blood was absorbed by the parchment and instead, black lines and cursive writing began to spiral out from the centre of the parchment. Slowly, names formed and Ingrid stared at her own name written in elegant calligraphy, her mother Joanna directly above her. Ingrid’s heart clenched as she thought back to the photo she had been given for her eight birthday, that now resided in a locket that hung around her neck permanently.  Joanna had been beautiful with a curled mane of golden hair and shining brilliant blue eyes and freckled skin coupled with a short stature and hourglass curves, Ingrid could see no resemblance to her mother in her own face.

Ingrid frowned and leaned closer, half-aware of Lucius, Severus and Draco peering over her shoulder. The black liquid stopped moving once it had filled the A3 sized sheet of parchment.

Ingrid’s eyes were fixed on the last name of her mother.

“Dorcha, but that’s a Most Ancient and Noble House, one of the Sacred Twenty Eight.” Ingrid said incredulously; greedily taking in the names of her maternal grandparents by the name of Mercury Gaunt and Mars Dorcha. What puzzled Ingrid were the male gender signs next to Mars and Mercury. “But they’re both male, how can they have children?” Ingrid asked a slightly pale Lucius and Severus. Lucius cleared his throat and regained his composure.

“Wizards are able to both impregnate and carry a child to full term.” He replied; his silvery blue eyes seeming far away.

“Ingrid, you’re a Pureblood and look at your relatives, the Gaunts…” Draco trailed off and his mouth dropped open. “Merlin, Ingrid. You’re descended from Salazar Slytherin himself and-.”

“And Cadmus Peverell,” Ingrid finished as she reached out and traced Salazar Slytherin’s name. She heard mumbling coming from Severus, Lucius and the Goblin but she and Draco were too preoccupied pouring over the family tree. According to the chart, Mercury’s mother was Merope Gaunt and his father was a man called Ombric Guillory; he had a symbol next to his name and Ingrid could faintly remember seeing a sigil like that in a book on the Fae Folk. The parchment also claimed that Mercury had a younger brother but not by the same father…a brother that was still alive. Ingrid gasped and something inside her heart tugged. She had a great-uncle; somewhere she had living family relatives.

“Tom Marvolo Riddle. Jr” Ingrid muttered; sharing a look with Draco. Next to Tom Marvolo Riddle’s name was a sigil of a snake.

“That’s the sigil of House Slytherin, which means he’s taken up the mantle of Lord Slytherin.” Draco informed Ingrid who nodded and stored the information away. “You could claim your right as his heir I suppose, but the thing is, I’ve never heard of a Lord Slytherin, or a Tom Marvolo Riddle Junior.” The blond male continued with a curious expression on his pale face. Ingrid just smiled, she belonged somewhere. Lucius and Severus exchanged uneasy glances behind the children’s backs.

“I guess this just solidifies Genie’s theory that I’ll be a Slytherin then.” Ingrid joked and Draco rolled his silvery blue eyes. A cough alerted the blonde duo to the presence of the adults once again.

“Ingrid, all legalities have been sorted, your name is now officially Ingrid Dorcha, now all that you have to do is make a formal withdrawal from one of your vaults and go over your Magical Guardian.” Lucius said with a somewhat fond smile on his lips. Ingrid’s eyes switched to the name connected to her mother’s, the name of her real rather, a Lord Caspar Silvius DeVauquelin. Ingrid nodded jerkily and then suddenly found her voice.

“Lucius, what does this sigil mean?” She asked; pointing to the symbol next to Caspar DeVauquelin, who the chart also declared as deceased in the same year as her birth.  Strangely, Ingrid felt nothing; it wasn’t as if she actually knew her father. Or it could have been shock; she would most likely break down later.

Lucius’ eyes switched with a hawk-like intensity to the sigil. The Pureblood Wizard appeared dumbstruck for perhaps the second time today. He recognised the sigil of course; it was the same sigil that his Veela mother had possessed on a cloak before marrying his Wizard father, Abraxas. The sigil was from a very influential Veela family, House DeVauquelin. Sure enough, Draco gasp alerted them to the relation. “Father, Grandmother was from the DeVauquelin line, does this mean...” For the second time today, Draco’s voice failed him.

“Yes Draco, we are distantly related to Ingrid, if we can try and find ourselves…ahah, there we are. Look Draco here, bottom right corner.” Lucius replied; tapping the tiny cursive writing spelling his name, a line revealed that Lucius Abraxas Malfoy was married to a woman named Narcissa Malfoy neé Black and extending from both their names was Draco Lucius Malfoy. Ingrid gaped and grinned; she knew exactly what this revelation meant.

“And that also means that although the relation is a distant one, Lord Malfoy is now able to take over as my Magical Guardian if we fail to contact Lord Tom Marvolo Riddle-Slytherin.” Ingrid said with a self-satisfied smirk.

“Lord Slytherin disappeared eleven years ago on All Hallows Eve. Since we have not heard from him, we shall present you with an Heir Ring for House Dorcha and House Slytherin and an allowance of one hundred Galleons to spend in Diagon Alley today.” The Goblin informed the Wizards. Ingrid nodded and smiled. “Well then, Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, I, Ingrid Grace Dorcha do herby request that my current Magical Guardian be removed and that you shall replace him. Will you accept this position?” Ingrid asked; turning to face Lucius and staring into his steely silver eyes. Lucius suddenly bent into an elegant, sweeping bow; his robes spilling onto the floor and his hair cascading around his shoulders.

“I, Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, do herby accept the position as Heir Dorcha’s Magical Guardian. I will carry out my duties with honour and grace and will maintain the image of this established House. I will vote in proxy of the current Heir, educate the Heir on Wizarding customs and culture and if needs be, will protect them with my life.” Lucius intoned; his eyes boring into Ingrid’s, silver met steel and Ingrid shivered as she felt the ancient Magyk tugging at her core. Lucius’s magic felt like his outward appearance as it flowed and melded with her’s. It felt cool and calm but there was an underlying current of raw power hidden in what felt like blue, magic waves. It wasn’t a navy blue or a sky blue, more like a glacial blue. That was it; it looked very pretty but Ingrid could sense there was more to the magical signature than meets the eye. Ingrid’s attraction to both Lucius and Draco could now be explained using Magical Compatibility; she felt safe and comfortable around both Malfoys thus meaning she was able to be herself around them and felt connected to them, even Severus’ magic held a slightly comforting aura. Ingrid guessed that the familial relation, no matter how distant, also had an effect on how she acted around the Malfoys.

“So mote it, be,” The Witch and Wizard repeated; sealing the oath. Ingrid smirked inwardly; this was already a huge step forwards in her plans.  Lucius straightened as the last of the magical residue filtered away; Ingrid couldn’t help but notice the proud look Draco wore.

“I believe that a little shopping is in order, I’m sure Narcissa would love to help you spend your allowance.” Lucius said with a smirk. Ingrid and Draco shared matching looks of dread.

 

With a wave of the Goblin’s hand, their shoes were returned and Ingrid sighed as the familiar black leather of her bat wing boots encased her feet, elevating her stature. Draco just smirked and Ingrid scowled petulantly. It wasn’t fair. Lucius was a very tall and broad-shouldered and Draco seemed to be too tall for his age. As the group turned towards the exit that had suddenly appeared, the Goblin called out.

“Excuse me, but would I be able to have a private audience with Heir Dorcha? It is regarding her mother’s will.” Ingrid froze; her breathing stuttered and she began to tremble. She had not been prepared for this. A whimper started in her throat as she met Draco’s alarmed gaze. Her world descended into nothing but a haze of panic and hysteria.


	3. I Predict A Riot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has been a long time coming so enjoy preening Lucius.

 

Ingrid’s legs trembled and she fell to the floor, curling in on herself. Draco and Lucius hurried to her side. Ingrid’s breath came in short, ragged pants; her eyes were wide and unseeing and the look of terror on her face was enough to conjure a sour taste in the mouth.

“Ingrid,” Lucius said; gripping Ingrid’s arms and kneeling in front of her. “Ingrid, look at me.” Lucius said; his voice firm. Ingrid attempted to but she looked down as tears spilled over her cheeks. “No, no; look at me.” Lucius continued; his eyes searching. Draco knelt behind Ingrid; rubbing circles on her back and Severus dug around in his pocket potion kit for a Calming Draught. Ingrid managed to meet Lucius’ silver gaze for a moment; her breath catching and wheezing in her lungs. “That’s it, good girl. Keep looking straight at me.” Lucius encouraged; shooting a glare at Severus telling him to hurry up. Ingrid’s arms shot out and gripped Lucius’ forearms. The Wizard hissed as Ingrid’s sharp nails dug into his arms through the thick material of his robes. “Come on, keeping looking at me, breathe with me Ingrid, in for five seconds out for five seconds.” Lucius urged.

 

It was like a fog has suddenly rushed down and enveloped Ingrid’s brain. Her thoughts were a mess; all she could hear was the pounding of her own heart. _Oh God, can’t breathe, can’t breathe, help me please, can’t breathe, please anyone_ ; Ingrid’s mind practically screamed but no one would hear her. No one would help her, no one can help her. Her lungs begged for air, breaths wheezed and rattled through her chapped lips; her entire body shook with the force of her breaths and sobs. Black fuzz appeared at the edges of her vision, fuck she can’t pass out, no not here, not now.

Pressure on her arms distracted her raging thoughts; Ingrid’s eyes squeezed shut, half expecting a hit of some kind. The person holding her arms began to speak but all Ingrid heard was vibrations and humming sounds. Still, it was something to attempt to concentrate on. The voice became marginally clearer and Ingrid would just about make out her name and “look at me”.

 

“Hurry Severus,” Lucius snapped; Severus shot a glare at the blond Lord and scowled. He should’ve organised his kit last night but had forgotten. The magically enlarged kit made it incredibly hard to find the potion he needed. As it turned out, Severus needn’t have bothered. The Goblin hopped off its stool and hurried over to a panicking Ingrid and Lucius, whose hair was now ruffled and Severus could almost liken him to a stressed version of one of those albino peacocks that the Malfoy family were so fond of.

In the Goblin’s wrinkled hands was a small green gemstone and with the aid of Draco, the Goblin managed to prise Ingrid’s iron grasp from Lucius’ sleeve and instead, press the gem into her shaking palms. The gem instantly lit up and began to glow with a soft wavering light. The unfocused look in Ingrid’s eyes cleared and her breathing began to ease out, she blinked languidly, once, twice and then kept her eyes closed and she sucked in deep, laboured breaths. Her body still trembled and Draco went back to rubbing circles in between Ingrid’s shoulder blades.

Lucius leaned forwards, acting completely on paternal Veela instinct along with the Guardianship Magyk, and pulled Ingrid practically into his lap. His arms circled around the girl and Ingrid burrowed into the warm front of his robes, her head going to rest underneath his chin. Ingrid whimpered in the back of her throat; a sure sign of her dormant creature side rising to display her distress. A soothing purr began in Lucius’ chest and his canines lengthened into sharp points as his Veela came to the forefront of his mind. Glancing at Draco, Lucius saw that Draco’s eyes had lightened into a brilliant azure, a sure sign of his Creature Inheritance becoming dominant in his genes. The thought of Draco becoming a fully-fledged Veela like himself was enough to make Lucius preen, although he did so with the upmost grace and dignity.

Feeling Ingrid’s shivering begin to stop had Lucius purring once again in satisfaction, his inner Creature was once again preening cockily due to how comfortable Ingrid felt around both Lucius and Draco.

Severus watched all this with bemusement on his normally stoic face. He’d never expected his long-term friend to pull a child that he’d only met that day into his arms, let alone kneel on the floor in haste to calm said child down. Severus could feel it in his bones; his own dormant Creature was begging to be released. Something was going to happen very soon, something that would rock the already unsteady foundations of the Wizarding World, and Severus Snape vowed that he would be there to see it fall.

 

 

Ingrid could not be more embarrassed if Robbie and Genie marched into the room, dressed in drag and did the Hula. Actually, that was a lie, if that happened she would rather die right there on the spot. She could feel Draco and Severus’ gazes burning holes in her back but she refused to turn around because a) for whatever reason something inside her was screaming to just stay in Lucius’ arms and just be taken care of and babied and b) she was blushing tomato red and the brilliant colour clashed horribly with her ashy blonde hair. It also helped that Lucius was incredibly warm and after Ingrid’s panic attacks she tended to get rather limp and sleepy.

“Ingrid, are you okay now?” Draco asked; instead of answering, Ingrid just groaned and refused to turn and face Draco. She just kept her head tucked into Lucius’ neck and attempted to force her blush away.

“Ingrid,” This time it was Severus who spoke. Lucius remained blissfully silent and she supposed he had a lot to think about.

“Ingrid, it would be polite of you to answer my son and Severus.” Lucius said; Ingrid groaned internally, she had hoped Lucius wouldn’t say anything. The throbbing in her temple increased and she whimpered softly; shaking her head.

“Hurts,” She managed to choke out; the pain increasing drastically. Lucius moved her gently away from his neck and she groaned as the light hit her eyes; God it was too bright!

“Can we turn the lights down” Lucius requested; his hand coming up to cradle the back of Ingrid’s head and it began to stroke through her blonde hair. Ingrid’s hands flew up and rubbed her temples; a whining sound bubbling up in her throat. “Ingrid, you’ve got to tell me what hurts.” Lucius said softly; his voice purposefully low and almost a whisper.

“Head,” Ingrid bit out before shuddering and gasping as a burning sensation flared in her back. “And my back, oh fuck my back really hurts.” She said; her voice broke on every word. Ingrid shuddered and curled in on herself; hand clutching at her abdomen. The Goblin suddenly spoke up in his reedy voice.

“Here, drink this and it will numb the pain. Your Creature made an appearance before you were ready; the pain is your Veela side recessing. It will emerge again on your sixteenth birthday.” The Goblin explained; holding out a vial of pale blue liquid. Ingrid reached out a trembling hand to take the vial but almost dropped the delicate glass; Lucius quickly caught the sealed vial and de-corked the vial with one hand. Ingrid flushed as Lucius tipped the potion into her mouth. Ingrid shuddered at the foul taste but swallowed the potion regardless.

Ingrid shivered at the feeling almost akin to ice travelling slowly down her spine and Lucius half-winced in sympathy; he remembered how it felt to have your Creature repressed.  “Is that it, are you going to be okay now?” Draco asked. Ingrid nodded hesitantly; the pain in her back and her temple fading, leaving a blissfully cool sensation on her brow. Ingrid clenched her fists and for the first time, noticed the emerald green stone in her hand. Rolling the gem around her palm, Ingrid sent a questioning look at Lucius, who sheepishly admitted that he didn’t know what the stone was.

“The stone is a Slytherin Heirloom, it is a Focus Crystal, one of only eight known to be in existence. Each Hogwarts founder created two and only those of the bloodline or those who were deemed worthy enough were able to harness the Crystal’s calming powers.” The Goblin explained with an almost hungry look in his gleaming, beetle black eyes.

“It’s very pretty,” Ingrid mumbled; staring at the variations in colour of the gem.

“And very precious, you must keep it safe Heir Dorcha.” The Goblin implored; Ingrid nodded slowly and her tightened around the gem.

“Are we going to go and actually get our school supplies now?” Draco asked after a moment of comfortable silence had fallen.

“Yes, Draco; we shall take our leave now.” Lucius replied and Ingrid clambered to her feet and brushed off her dark coloured jeans. Lucius himself stood up in one fluid movement and he gripped his cane securely; feeling the familiar pulse of Magyk from his concealed wand. Ingrid drifted over to Draco’s side and leaned against the blond boy, Draco hooked his arm around her limp shoulders protectively. The Malfoy scion was already thinking of ways he would defend Ingrid when they got to Hogwarts; Ingrid was already a Malfoy by blood, no matter how distant, and Malfoys would always put their own before others. “Thank you Balg, we’ll be in touch soon regarding sensitive matters.” Lucius said diplomatically. Balg, the Goblin, bowed and nodded.

“Of course, it was unwise of me to bring the matter up after the very surprising details revealed today. I shall withhold my information until the end of the school years; hopefully all will be fine by then.” Balg replied before waving his hand and the exit door appeared.

“Come now Draco, Ingrid; we mustn’t dally. I propose we visit Ollivander’s first, then we shall see about the school robes and supplies. Pets might be in order too.” Lucius mused; watching Draco’s face fall comically at the mention of getting robes.

“Yes father,” Draco responded dully as Lucius led the way out of the room, Draco and Ingrid trailed after the blond Veela Lord and Severus brought up the rear.

 

******

 

Garrick Ollivander was a strange man, within two seconds of his milky eyes fixing on Ingrid; she could tell he was weird. In a good way or a bad way she hadn’t decided yet. “Ah Heir Malfoy, I had expected you to here earlier but no matter, no matter.” Ollivander mumbled. Draco and Ingrid shared an incredulous look.

“ _Who is this crackpot_?” Ingrid mouthed as Ollivander turned his back. Draco just rolled his eyes and twirled his index finger beside his temple in the universal sign for insanity. Ingrid nodded in agreement before switching to a poker face as Ollivander addressed her.

“And, you young miss. I haven’t seen you around here before.” Ollivander said as he studied Ingrid.

“This is the recently discovered Heir Dorcha, Slytherin and DeVauquelin.” Lucius said smoothly; his stormy eyes warning Ollivander that upmost discretion was advised.

“Ah, of course, of course; if you don’t mind me asking, who is that lovely cat resting upon your left shoulder?” Ollivander inquired; his pale eyes staring intensely at Loki who had resumed his normal position on Ingrid’s shoulder the moment they were reunited.

“This is Loki,” Ingrid answered; reaching up to scratch at Loki’s chest. Loki purred and nuzzled his face against Ingrid’s fingers.

“Yes, he is, isn’t he?” Ollivander murmured. Loki studied the man before he leapt to Ollivander’s front desk and meowed loudly at the wandmaker. Ollivander chuckled and began to stroke along Loki’s arching back. “He really is a handsome chap, isn’t he?” Ollivander chuckled.

“Don’t say that, his ego will get bigger.” Genie muttered; yelping indignantly as Robbie’s elbow subtly jabbed into his ribs. Loki meowed again before turning back around and launching himself into Ingrid’s arms. The blonde girl caught the dark grey moggy with practised ease and smiled as Loki nuzzled his head underneath her chin; he was most likely scenting her. With a satisfied purr, Loki scrambled back up to sit on Ingrid’s left shoulder once more; his fluffy tail curling around her neck.

“Tell me, my dear, did you have a parent come to me?” Ollivander inquired.

“My mother, possibly; although she was under the name Joanne Lowe, this is her adoptive brother, and my adoptive father, Robbie Lowe.” Ingrid said; gesturing to Robbie. Ollivander nodded and tapped his wand against his lips.

“Ah yes, I remember Joanne. A very pretty girl if memory serves. It would appear you’ve inherited her lovely blonde hair. Her wand was an 11” Hawthorne wood wand, with a Thestral Bone and Occamy feather core, slightly swishy. One of my earlier creations before I decided on a set of three main cores; I only occasionally dabble with the rarer material but Unicorn Hair, Phoenix Feather and Dragon Heartstring are usually the more common cores that Wizards and Witches are aligned to.” Ollivander was babbling somewhat but Ingrid was a little fascinated; even Draco was paying attention to the man’s speech. “I suppose it is possible that you would have a rarer wand given your mother’s own wand.” Ollivander mused. “Do you know your biological father by any chance?” The old man asked; his milky eyes alight with curiosity.

“Only a name, I’m afraid.” Ingrid confessed after receiving a nod from Lucius. “Casper Silvius DeVauquelin,” Ingrid finished softly.

“Oh yes, I knew Casper. He apprenticed under my brother-in-law for Wand-making for three years after he graduated. He didn’t attend Hogwarts but he attended the French School, Beauxbatons. I did however get him his wand. It was Holly wood, 12 ¼ inches, Unicorn Hair and Cherry vine core, quite rigid.” Ollivander recited perfectly. Ingrid smiled softly; it was obvious that Mr Ollivander cared deeply about his wands.

“Thank you, sir.” Ingrid mumbled and Ollivander chuckled.

“No matter, my dear, no matter. Now; let’s get you two some wands, eh.” Ollivander chuckled. Draco and Ingrid shared an excited grin and Severus discreetly cast a Shielding Charm around himself, Lucius, Robbie and Genie as Robbie lifted Loki off Ingrid's shoulders, in case anything should become violent when testing out wands.  Severus caught Lucius eying him somewhat judgementally.

“You have no idea what could happen when testing out wands. Draco used to accidently blow up vases. I am not taking any chances.” Severus hissed at Lucius. The blond Veela frowned before nodding begrudgingly at his friend and stubborn love interest. 

Waving his wand, Mr Ollivander levitated eight wand boxes off the selves seemingly at random after quickly taking the measurements of Draco’s wand arm, his left, and Ingrid’s wand arm, her left. Draco and Ingrid shared a small smile; they could both be awkward together if they were taught how to duel.

Four boxes each landed in front of Ingrid and Draco. “Ladies first,” Draco muttered and Ingrid grinned as she reached for the box on her far left. No sooner had she reached for it, Ollivander swiped away the wand box; muttering about how the core wouldn’t work with her magic. Ingrid pulled a face and indicated for Draco to attempt to gain a wand. Draco reached for a dark brown wand with small engravings on the handle. As soon as Draco’s hand wrapped around the handle, the pretty looking vase in the shop window instantly shattered. A piece of the vase flew towards Lucius, and froze, quivering in the shield charm Severus had set up moments before. Severus turned to Lucius with an arched brow and the blond Lord steadfastly refused to look at his darker haired companion. Instead choosing to flick the sharp piece of crockery away; Draco laughed sheepishly and glanced over at Lucius. “Oops,” Draco murmured; giving Lucius an innocent smile. Lucius’ left eye twitched. Draco turned back around, fighting a smirk. Ollivander quickly took the wand off Draco and sent an apologetic smile towards the Malfoy Lord. Lucius’ left eye twitched again.

Ollivander hummed to himself as he put away the wands that Draco and Ingrid had tried and the three that they hadn’t. “These wands were from the same section, if you are unsuited to one wand in the section, you are most likely unsuited to the rest.” Ollivander explained. “Lord Malfoy, you use the family wand, don’t you? Elm wood, Dragon heartstring core, 18 inches,” The Wandmaker said as he rifled through the aisles of wand boxes, tapping one every so often and then shaking his head.

“Indeed, do you need my wife’s wand?” Lucius asked although he expected Ollivander remembered Narcissa Malfoy’s wand specifications.

“No need, I remember Lady Malfoy’s wand clearly. It was a very pretty wand, I must admit.” The old man mumbled. “Hmm, let’s see if this one will work for Heir Malfoy, the core will most likely match and the wood can too…” Ollivander muttered. Making a decision, the man slid the box off the shelf and shuffled back towards the front desk. Opening the box, Ollivander presented it to Draco. Nestled inside charcoal silk was a light brown wand with a darker wood handle and small runes carved along the wood. “Hawthorn wood, Unicorn hair and thistle twine core, 10”.” Ollivander explained in a hushed voice. Tentatively, Draco lifted the wand out of his casing and turned it over in his left hand. Gold sparks suddenly shot out the tip of the wand and Draco grinned. “A perfect match,” Ollivander half-crowed clapping to himself; Ingrid smiled warmly at Draco, whose face was set in the epitome of relieved.

“Unicorn hair, a loyal core, is it not?” Lucius asked as he clasped Draco’s shoulder with a firm hand. Under his masks, Lucius was beaming and his Veela was preening.

“Very loyal and versatile, a mutual Grey Magyk affiliated core.” Ollivander confirmed and Lucius nodded his approval, “Suited to mind spells and Soul Magyk.” Ollivander added as an afterthought.  As the Wand Maker boxed Draco’s wand and included a holster at Lucius’ request, Ingrid couldn’t help but wonder if her wand would be similar to her parents’ wands.

 

“Let’s see if finding a wand for you will be as easy as Heir Malfoy.” Ollivander chuckled as he turned to browse the selves of wands behind his desk. “We’ll try cores similar to your parents and perhaps a combination of their woods.” He mused softly before quickly removing seven boxes from various selves.

Ollivander enchanted the boxes and they flew softly towards his desk, landing without a sound. They opened themselves and Ingrid was able to look at the designs on the wands. “Try this one, my dear: Elm wood with Thestral Tail Hair and Dragon Heartstring core, 12 ¾ inches and brittle flexibility.” Ollivander explained; pushing forward a box that contained a dark wood wand with a curved handle, decorated with ivory skulls that from far away may have resembled roses. Ingrid’s fingers began to tingle as she reached out to the wand, gripping it securely; Ingrid shuddered as warmth flooded down her spine and gold sparks shot out of the wand, glimmering prettily in the light of Ollivander’s gas lamps. The air around Ingrid seemed to glow and a sudden wind blew her blonde hair off her shoulders and away from her face.

“Yes,” Ollivander murmured after the reaction had stopped. “Just as I thought, this wand, it’s yours.” The old man said kindly with a warm twinkle in his piercing blue eyes.

“Thank you sir,” Ingrid murmured as she dug into her coin pouch that held her allowance, “How much for the wand?”

“That will be fifteen Galleons for you wand, Heir Dorcha and fifteen Galleons, five Sickles for Heir Malfoy.” Ollivander said as he quickly wrapped both Draco and Ingrid’s wands back in their respective boxes and tied them up with a pretty shade of purple silk. Ingrid quickly handed over her payment before taking her box, suddenly feeling a deep protectiveness for her wand. Lucius handed Ollivander the money for Draco’s wand with an oddly proud expression on his usually blank face. He knew he could expect great things from both his son and his Magical Ward.

“Good-day Garrick, we must be off.” Lucius said in farewell, offering a short bow to the elder Wizard.

“Good-day to you, Lord Malfoy, Professor Snape, Heir Malfoy and Heir Dorcha,” Ollivander replied, bowing back. And so with a lighter heart and two identical grins, Draco and Ingrid hurried out of the wand shop and back into the Alley.

“To Madam Malkins’ for your uniforms now, Narcissa shall be meeting us there.” Lucius declared; steering the two blonde children in the direction of one of the Alley’s robe shops. Ingrid couldn’t help but shiver, she had clothes shopping.

“Don’t worry, mother will love you.” Draco whispered conspiringly and grinning at Ingrid. Ingrid nodded and straightened her walk, watching with shrewd eyes as Robbie leaned closer to Genie to point out the various oddities they passed. Draco caught on swiftly. “After we get fitted, I’ll ask father if I can take you around a bit, there’s a very nice ice cream parlour close by, then we’ll discuss tactics.” Draco confirmed with a dangerous glint in his steely blue eyes.

“Slytherin,” Ingrid stated with a grin.

“Slytherin,” Draco confirmed and the two began to chuckle, darkly and quietly. Ahead of them, Genie caught the tail-end of their ominous laughter.

“They’re planning something.” He hissed to Robbie and the two adult Wizards. Lucius threw a glance over his shoulder and held back his grimace.

“I’ve seen that look on Narcissa’s face before.” He warned darkly.

“What does it mean?” Robbie whispered furiously.

“Trouble,” Lucius and Severus confirmed in sync; a dark cloud of reminiscence forming over their faces.

“Oh dear God,” Robbie whimpered.

“Indeed Mr Lowe.” Lucius replied softly. "Indeed."


	4. Pins, Plots and Posh Talk

“Narcissa, darling, I have some people I’d like you to meet.” Lucius said, only raising his voice a fraction over the low purr he usually spoke in but his voice was still powerful enough to travel across the almost empty Alley. A pretty blonde woman turned around and smiled at Lucius, her dark eyes lighting up at the sight of her husband and her child. As she came closer, Ingrid saw that only streaks of her elegantly styled hair were blonde and other sections were a dark brown, almost black. The black robe she wore over a champagne coloured dress, flowed behind her as she strode with grace and purpose over to Lucius.

“Severus, how lovely to see you again,” Narcissa said, her voice smooth and lilting and a cat-like smirk spread across her rose painted lips. Severus visibly swallowed before masking his emotions once more, Ingrid and Draco exchanged an exasperated look. Not even a minute into being in the presence of Lady Malfoy and already, Ingrid could see the attraction she clearly held towards her husband and to Severus. A dark look in Lucius’ steely blue clued Ingrid into the fact that the feelings were clearly reciprocated by Lucius. As Genie and Robbie moved forwards to greet Narcissa, Ingrid turned to nod at Draco.

“I see what you mean now,” She muttered; eyeing up the interactions between the two Malfoys and the Potions Master.

“Glad we see eye-to-eye on this subject. We’ll start planning phase one at Hogwarts, there’s nothing we can do in this short amount of time.” Draco mused softly before shuddering in disgust. “Also we have to get our robes fitted today and heaven knows mother will be dedicated to finding an entire wardrobe for you.” The blond Scion replied and Ingrid couldn’t help but laugh softly.

“I don’t mind clothes shopping that badly just as long as my style is adhered to.” Ingrid replied with a quick grin and Draco ran a sceptical eye over her clothing choice.

“Your style’s different, not exactly traditional Wizarding attire but I’m sure we can work something out.” The blond said shrewdly.

“Do your worst,” Ingrid challenged playfully and Draco grinned, his smile was all teeth and looked out of place on his young face.

“I shall.” Draco replied; his steely eyes lighting up in ambition. Ingrid couldn’t help but feel a slight sense of foreboding but she would still be grateful for the help Draco would provide, aiding her further integration into the Wizarding World.

 

 

             Finally, their day was completed. Ingrid’s trunk had been patched up and restored to its former glory, the school books had been brought, uniforms fitted, potion supplies, parchment, ink, quills, and etiquette guides were purchased for each both of the young magicals. The sun had begun to set and Ingrid could feel fatigue seeping into her bones.She and Draco were currently seated outside of the ice cream parlour; it had a name but Ingrid’s mind was too sluggish to even think about recalling the name of the establishment. Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, Robbie and Genie had disappeared off into the alley, probably for some boring grown up talk about Hogwarts and politics.

 

“Ingrid,” Draco said softly, breaking the silence.

“Hmm,” Ingrid replied; looking up at Draco.

“I just wanted to say,” The blond trailed off awkwardly with a soft smile and a blush decorating his usually pale face. “I’m glad we met each other today.” Draco finished with a somewhat shy smile which he tried to hide by tucking back into his raspberry and passion fruit sundae. Ingrid chuckled softly.

“So am I, Draco; I dread to think what might have happened if we hadn’t met today. I wouldn’t have half the stuff we brought today because I wouldn’t have thought that I needed it.” Ingrid said sincerely as she hesitantly placed her left hand on the table and extended her arm towards Draco. Thankfully the other blond had, had similar thoughts and he grasped her hand firmly, twining their fingers together and practically beaming at Ingrid. “Will you continue to be my friend at Hogwarts, even if I am in a different house?” Ingrid asked quietly; her own insecurities catching up to her. “I mean we did only meet today.” She said in a self-deprecating manner.

“Of course, you fool.” Draco chastised; taking a large spoonful of Ingrid’s Mint-Choc Chip ice cream whilst she was slightly preoccupied with her thoughts.

“Hey,” Ingrid protested weakly.

“Shush, you were being silly.” Draco said with a raised eyebrow. “Did we only just meet today? Yes. Are we related? Yes. Are you one of the most perceptive people I have ever met? Yes but you’ve just proved you can be very dense at times.” Draco said, pointedly indicated at Ingrid with his spoon. “I’ve never been this friendly to anyone in my life. Can’t you feel it, Ingrid? Our magic is compatible. You felt it with my father and if you get close enough to mother, I don’t doubt it’ll feel the same. Our magic likes each other, you’re amazing, I’m amazing, and together we’ll be unstoppable.” Draco half-joked at the end, “Anyway, my point is, it doesn’t matter how long I’ve known you for, Ingrid. I genuinely don’t think I’m ever actually going to leave you alone again. I’ve never felt this close to my acquaintances before and you know, we’re literally related.” Draco snorted, with amusement glittering in his blue irises.

Ingrid blinked; close to stunned at the ferocity behind Draco’s eyes as he half-ranted at her.

“I-I-okay,” Ingrid said softly.

“So,” Draco said with a self-satisfied smirk, “Best friends?”

“I-yeah,” Ingrid stuttered; somewhat still shocked. “Best friends.” She said, breaking out into a mega-watt grin which Draco returned in full.

 

Draco’s eyes drifted over Ingrid’s shoulders and a wide grin appeared on his face. “Look, they’re back!” Draco exclaimed, standing up and waving as his mother and father accompanied by Severus, Genie and Robbie wandered down the deserted street. Ingrid turned in her seat and her jaw dropped at the large golden cage currently held by Genie. Inside the cage was a huge owl and as they got closer, Ingrid couldn’t help but instantly fall in love with the beautiful creature.

“Ingrid, this is your new pet.” Genie declared as he placed the cage on the table Ingrid and Draco were seated at. Intelligent yellow eyes peered at Ingrid and blinked slowly. The owl turned itself to fully face Ingrid, displaying beautiful cream plumage on the chest and the ochre feathers on the underside of its large charcoal wings. The half-white rings around the owl’s round eyes gave the effect that it was wearing some type of spectacle and despite the fact it may have looked rather silly, Ingrid couldn’t help but think it made the large bird of prey all the more charming.

“She’s a two year old Spectacled Owl.” Robbie clarified, looking proud and somewhat misty in the eyes.

“I-I- Thank you so much.” Ingrid mumbled, turning to send a beaming smile at Robbie and Genie.

“Don’t thank us, Lord and Lady Malfoy picked her out and paid too.” Robbie replied slightly gruffly as he ruffled Ingrid’s now messy blonde hair.

“Thank you so much, seriously, I-,”

“Think nothing of it” Narcissa said smoothly, “I thought it appropriate considering you are now a Ward of our House. I know you have Loki but it is useful to have an owl.” Although her outward appearance displayed no sense of warmth, Ingrid could see the smile lighting up Lady Malfoy’s dark eyes, turning the stormy blue the colour of the sky on a sunny day.

“So,” Draco said eagerly, “Are you gonna name her?” The Malfoy scion had taken his seat and was finishing off the last of his ice cream.

“I think so; I mean I already have Loki so why not continue the theme of Norse names?” Ingrid smiled as Draco rolled his eyes. “I think I’m going to call you Frejä.” Ingrid addressed the owl. Strangely, the owl seemed to nod before giving a small hoot of what Ingrid deemed to be approval. Placing her hand on the bars of the cage, the now named Frejä leaned over to give an affectionate nibble to Ingrid’s fingers.

Loki who had previously been draped around Ingrid’s neck as he snoozed suddenly made his appearance from underneath the thick curtain of Ingrid’s hair. Strutting down Ingrid’s arm as if he were on a catwalk, Loki pressed his nose in between the bars of the cage and stared at Frejä with glowing green eyes. The owl and the pussycat regarded each other for a few tense seconds before Loki let out a loud meow and Frejä responded with a chirp. Loki made a strange grumbling sound before scuttling back to drape him lanky body over Ingrid’s shoulders once more, he almost looked like a fancy fur scarf.

“Well that was rather strange.” Draco commented, blinking owlishly and Ingrid had to hold in a giggle.

“Just a tad,” Robbie replied; his blue eyes shifting from Frejä to Loki suspiciously.

 

*****

 

“Are you sure about this?” Sceptically raising an eyebrow, Ingrid turned to address Draco. The blonde scion huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Yes I’m sure, father tell her I’m right.” Draco whined, gazing imploringly at Lucius, whose mouth had begun to tilt upwards at the edges.

“Draco is right Ingrid: the entrance to the platform is through that barrier.” Lucius answered dutifully, his eyes flickering around the bustle of Kings Cross Station almost disdainfully. Ingrid knew that a majority of Purebloods were prejudiced against Muggles and well honestly she could see why. Not all Muggles could be as wonderful as Robbie and Genie were. 

“Right,” Ingrid drawled, “So we’re just supposed to run straight at a brick wall and disappear through it, totally inconspicuously.”

“Have you never heard of the Notice-Me-Not charm?” Draco jibed; darting out the way of Ingrid’s jab towards his ribs.

“Muggle-raised, genius.” Ingrid snorted at Draco’s pout.

“I’d honestly forgotten,” The Malfoy scion said thoughtfully, “You’ll fit in fine in Slytherin.” He assured Ingrid who honestly was more worried about the actual Sorting Ceremony itself, rather than her supposedly prejudiced, potential Housemates.

“It would be hard not to, especially since Ingrid is now a Ward of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy.” Narcissa smoothly interjected as she noticed the quirk of Ingrid’s lips and the challenging raise of a blonde eyebrow, most likely Ingrid had been about to suggest another House which she could potentially be sorted into. At Narcissa’s soft reminder, Draco’s chest puffed up and his head titled backward, nose pointed to the sky in faux arrogance.

“The Malfoy name carries weight, Ingrid; you had better not misuse our reputation.” Draco sniffed; a playful glint reflecting from his silvery blue eyes. Ingrid rolled her eyes but swept into an exaggerated bow that she had seen many a Wizard throw towards Lucius as they travelled through Diagon Alley the previous day.

“Of course Heir Malfoy, I wouldn’t dream of such a thing.” Ingrid tilted her head up and winked at a softly smiling Narcissa. After seeing the passion in her eyes and the fierceness of her protective instincts towards Draco yesterday, it was a dramatic change for Ingrid to see the reserved Pureblood mask that the Malfoy’s wore in public. Their warm eyes had changed to being frosty and their beaming smiles had become cold smirks.

Taking a look over her shoulder, Ingrid’s smile faltered as she remembered that Genie and Robbie had been unable to accompany her to Kings Cross as a situation had occurred at their shop which had required them to leave and travel back to Birmingham when the morning came. Ingrid scowled to herself and steeled her emotions before looking back at Draco.

“So are we ready to go through?” She asked with a grin. Draco studied her for a moment before playing along with her attempt at lightening the mood.

“Of course,” Draco smirked.

 

Draco and Ingrid stood side by side, their hands clutching the handlebars of their respective trollies. Lucius took a cautionary glance around the station before casting a Notice-Me-Not charm on the four magical beings and the luggage of the youngest two.

“I’ll go first, you follow straight behind me.” Draco reminded Ingrid who nodded, still nervous and sceptical about the wall. “Ready, go!” Draco pushed forwards and began to jog towards the wall, picking up speed steadily. Ingrid gulped, readied herself and began to follow Draco’s example. She barely had time to gasp as she watched Draco, trolley and all seemingly melt into the wall and disappear before she felt herself being sucked into the brickwork. Everything went black, blood roared in her ears and Ingrid struggled to inhale before she was spat out the other side. Ingrid yelped as she tripped over nothing and stumbled to a halt, panting harshly. Draco was by her side in an instant guiding her away from the wall just in time to see Lucius and Narcissa step through elegantly. Once again, Ingrid found herself envious of Pureblood grace and etiquette.

“Father, perhaps next year we should Apparate or Floo.” Draco suggested, noticing the way Ingrid was trembling lightly. Lucius’ grey eyes scanned Ingrid’s somewhat shaken form and nodded thoughtfully.

“Perhaps you’re right Draco.” Lucius agreed with a glance at Narcissa. The Malfoy Lady had gone quiet and the purse of her red-painted lips told Lucius that his wife was busy scheming and he could hazard a guess and who her scheme revolved around. “Ingrid, may we present to you, Platform 9 ¾ and the Hogwarts Express.” Making a sweeping gesture at the platform filled with Wizards and Witches milling around, Lucius internally preened in satisfaction as Ingrid was distracted from her panic.

 

Ingrid’s eyes widened as she drank in the sight of multitudes of Wizards and Witches and the huge maroon train resting in the station, emblazoned with gold lettering declaring it to be the Hogwarts Express. Voices and shouts of excited children filled the air, the happiness almost contagious in quality as Ingrid felt a wide grin plaster itself on her face. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled and her fingertips tingled at the tangible feeling of Magyk rippling through the air.

“Shall we get a carriage?” Draco asked, breaking Ingrid out of her wonder-filled haze.

“Yeah, we shall.” Ingrid giggled, shooting a quick “ _thanks_ ” to Lucius as he enchanted their trunks, Frejä’s cage and Patroclus’ cage to float beside the quartet as they made their way over to an open door and stepped onto the train.

Narcissa led the way down the train corridor with the grace and poise expected of a Pureblood lady. All but one of the compartments on this carriage appeared to be full so Draco and Ingrid shrugged as they opened the compartment door. It appears they had been mistaken. Curled up in the corner of the magically enlarged compartment was a small boy with thick black hair, large jade eyes and thick-framed round glasses that seemed to encompass the entirety of his elfin face. The boy’s eyes snapped to Draco and Ingrid who were standing awkwardly in the doorway of the compartment.

“Hi,” Ingrid started, “Do you mind if we sit here, the rest of the carriage is full and we don’t really wanna go the entire length of the train looking for a compartment?” She let out a small deprecating laugh at the end of her question. The boy nodded hesitantly and gave a breath of laughter.

“Sure, if you want.” The boy offered awkwardly.

“Cool,” Ingrid chirped and she and Draco shuffled into the compartment. Lucius and Narcissa followed and with a wave of Lucius’ wand, Ingrid and Draco’s trunks flew into the small shelf overhead. The cages containing their owls were settled on the opposite bench to the boy with enough space so that Ingrid and Draco could sit in between the cages. Lucius quickly turned and bid the two children goodbye before turning and pressing a kiss to Narcissa’s cheek, Lucius could afford to stay no longer as he had urgent business at the Ministry of Magic. The blond haired man swiftly exited the carriage and Ingrid watched as the Lord stepped onto the platform, turning on the spot and disappeared with a crack.

Smiling softly at the sable-haired boy, Narcissa gestured towards the trunk lying at his feet. “Would you like me to put it away from you?” She inquired. The boy nodded his head and smiled in thanks at the Malfoy matriarch.

“If you wouldn’t mind,” He said hesitantly.

“It’s no bother,” Narcissa replied gently. She made a swift swish and flick with her wand and the trunk easily lifted off the ground and settled into the empty space in the storage above their heads. “I’ll set a Feather-Light Charm on all of your trunks so when you arrive at Hogwarts, you’ll be able to get them down with little to no trouble.” Narcissa explained as she made yet another wand movement and a shimmery patch of air floated above their trunks before dissolving.  “Now, have fun you two, don’t get into too much trouble.” Narcissa warned as she bent to hug Draco and Ingrid, ignoring the grumbles from Draco after she pressed two kisses into each of the blond heads clutched to her breast. “Look after each other, don’t give Severus too much of a heart attack but don’t forget to have fun.” Narcissa reminded, stroking a hand down the side of Ingrid and Draco’s faces. Ingrid smiled and nodded at Narcissa, warmth filling her stomach.

“Don’t worry; I’ll make sure Draco behaves.” Draco made a noise of offense and turned up his nose at Ingrid’s giggles. Narcissa chuckled warmly, pressed one last kiss to their foreheads before gracefully walking out of the carriage, her robes billowing behind her in a cloud of fine silk and velvet.

 

Sighing, Draco threw his body into the somewhat lumpy bench opposite the black-haired boy and smiled sheepishly. “Sorry about that, mother is well…rather maternal.” Draco chuckled. The boy flushed and Ingrid couldn’t help but internally squeal at the reddish colour flushing his tanned cheeks.

“It’s okay, it was quite cute.” The boy reassured Draco who also blushed and refused to look the other boy in the eyes.

“Oh by the way, I’m Ingrid Dorcha, this is Draco Malfoy, what’s your name?” Ingrid asked, breaking the somewhat awkward silence that had fallen. The black-haired boy seemed to glow a deeper red and he shifted awkwardly in his seat. The beautiful snowy owl in the cage next to him let out a hoot that sounded like it was full of chastisement.

“My name’s Harry, Harry Potter.”


End file.
